


Take My Heart, Eressëa

by Bofur1



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Poetry, Restlessness, Sea Longing, Spirit Aging, The End of the Fellowship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Legolas, it is a strange and wondrous thing to be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Heart, Eressëa

_My mind grows impatient._

_I no longer can stay_

_On this barren land_

_That stole years away._

_I have aged with the eons,_

_But In Man’s eyes I’m young._

_Nay, I’m old and I’m restive—_

_The Sea-longing has sprung._

_I’ve lost all I cared for:_

_My father, my friends..._

_All ties have been broken._

_All friendships have ends._

_What now will bind me_

_To this dark, fallen earth?_

_What now holds me_

_To the place of my birth?_

_I’ve nothing to keep me;_

_My history’s long past._

_This place now is lonely._

_The anchors are cast._

_The grey ships are waiting,_

_The Sea calls my name._

_The Elves’ Age is over;_

_Arda isn’t the same._

_My spirit is weary,_

_My soul is long full._

_I must heed the summons_

_Of the soaring white gull._

_Take my heart, Eressëa,_

_Trivial though it be._

_I dither no longer_

_From the call of the Sea._


End file.
